


Complete

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-29
Updated: 2006-07-29
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Plot, what plot? T'Pol visits Archer's quarters one night. This is Season 2 Archer and T'Pol.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Special thanks to Monica for her constant encouragement. This story would have been sitting half-written on my hard drive forever if it wasn't for her. Thanks also to Monica for editing.  
  
Paramount owns the characters. I just have fun with them.  


* * *

She could not remember what had possessed her to visit the Captain's quarters that night. She must have had some reason, but it was all a blur now. He opened the door in his pajama bottoms, his bare chest gleaming in the dim light. He looked like he had been sleeping, and she almost turned to leave, muttering an apology.

â€œWaitâ€, he beckoned to her.

She looked into his eyes and wanted nothing more than to enter his quarters.

â€œCome in.â€

She quickly entered the room. He looked deep into her eyes, then looked her up and down. She was only wearing her green pajamas and she couldn't fathom what was going through his head right now.

He starting talking about something She couldn't even remember anymore about what.

He motioned her to sit down and she took a seat on the couch. He looked around unsure where to sit, her eyes all the while pleading with him to sit next to her on the couch. She was mildly shocked when he took a seat right next to her.

She looked at him and started to speak. She looked so sad and vulnerable. He didn't know what came over him and he pulled her into his lap and circled his arms around her waist. Her mind grew cloudy as she felt his breath on her neck.

He nuzzled his head into her shoulder. His head was swimming, drowning in her.

He could not believe she was right there sitting in his lap. He half expected her to jump up and leave, but she stayed. He breathed in her scent and felt his desire building. He was so afraid to scare her and tried to control his mounting arousal. Their pajamas were very thin and he was sure she would be able to feel him under her. As if she heard his thoughts and was aiming to torture him, she pushed herself deeper into his embrace. He could not control himself any longer and his arousal grew quite apparent.

Feeling his stiffness under her, her stomach clenched as she felt her own arousal growing. His breath on her neck, his arms on her waist. She hugged his arms that held her so tight.

He couldn't control himself any longer. He breathed her name and starting lightly kissing her neck. Shockwaves ran up and down her spine at the feel of his lips on her bare neck. He moved up and started nibbling on the sensual points of her ears. She let out a soft moan and pushed herself deeper into his lap. He was possessed with his desire for her. He un-circled his hands from around her waist, and in one swift motion forced open her closed legs, which rested on top of his own. She let out a gasp and he moved his hands up her inner thighs, continually kissing and suckling her neck.

His hand moved up under her shirt to her taut stomach and journeyed further up, teasingly brushing his fingers against her hard nipples.

â€œT'Polâ€ he moaned, â€œI want you. I've wanted you for so long.â€

Her desire was overwhelming. She quickly turned herself in his lap to face him. She straddled him, wrapping her legs tightly around his thighs. They stared deeply into each other eyes for a second, his hands caressing her back. He lunged in to kiss her and she coyly moved her head away. She wanted to tease him. She started nibbling on his neck as he had done to her. He let out a soft moan at the touch of her lips on his neck, and grabbed her bottom and pulled her tighter against him. She could feel his arousal hard against her most sensitive area. She continued bathing his neck with her tongue and moved up to his chin. He couldn't stand it any longer as the tip of her tongue moved in a line from his jaw to the corner of his lips. He kissed her long and deep and she kissed him back just as passionately, her fingers entwined in his dark blond hair. She rocked herself against him and he almost screamed out in the pleasure of the sensation. He wanted her now, he had to have her now. He circled his arms around her bottom and stood up in one swift motion, never removing his lips from hers. He carried her over to the bed and sat down, her legs still circled around him, her lips still devouring his. They were drowning in each other, the heat radiating off their bodies was intense.

He turned and lay her down on the bed, moving himself to hover over her. He wanted to kiss ever inch of her body. He ached to explore every bit of her. Their kisses were fire, soft lips and cool tongues. He quickly rid her of her pajama tops and bottoms, leaving only her sheer panties behind. He pulled himself back just to gaze at her beauty, to devour her with his eyes. The fire he felt was mirrored in her eyes and she gazed back at him, beckoning him to her again.

He nibbled on her lips as her hands caressed down his muscular back to his firm buttocks. Starting at her neck he moved slowly down her body tasting every part of her. Sucking on her taut nipples he made her pant softly. Slowly he traced a path with his tongue from her taut stomach down.

He placed soft kisses on her most sensitive area. She felt her legs shake involuntarily as his tongue lapped the sweetness between her legs. She had never felt a sensation so overwhelming, never believed such a feeling was possible. Her fingers gripped strands of his hair and her whole body was quivering at his touch. Her body's responses were no longer her own. Jonathan completely controlled her body's reactions. His touch shocked her senses, his kiss fueled her desire, his gaze touched her soul. She was lost to him and feared nothing.

He moved back up to kiss her and she tasted herself on his lips. She was ready for him; she wanted to feel him; she needed to have him. He lay himself on top of her, the tip of him pressed up against her. He slid his hard flesh up and down her swollen clit. Ravishing his lips with hers, she grabbed his buttocks and pushed him harder into her. What was he waiting for, she thought. She was in agony and needed to feel him.

â€œTell me,â€ he whispered in her ear as he pushed himself harder against her.

She moaned in his ear.

â€œTell me what you wantâ€

â€œI want you,â€ she breathed.

He slid the tip of himself down her to lay teasingly at her wet opening.

â€œTell me.â€

â€œI want you inside me.â€

He kissed her hard while pushing himself slowly in until they both were one.

â€œOh God.â€

None of his dreams had prepared him for the exquisite feeling he felt. He stayed motionless and stared into her eyes. Before he continued, he wanted her to know. To know how he cared for her, how he trusted her, how he loved her.

â€œT'Pol ...â€

She gazed back into his beautiful green eyes and caressed his cheek with her hand.

â€œI know, Jonathan.â€

He kissed her deeply as his hips began moving slowly.

All thought was lost, all she could do was feel him inside her. Her legs wrapped tightly around him as their bodies moved in sync. She wanted more and urged him to move faster by squeezing and pushing his buttocks against her. A soft moan escaped from his lips and he heeded her want, rocking his hips faster. They were one, sharing lips and breath and body.

She arched herself into him and as their hips collided his body brushed her most sensitive area, causing her to cry out. Each thrust caused a moan to escape her lips, driving him harder and faster. He licked her lips and whispered her name and she felt herself reaching the threshold. He knew she was close and could not hold himself back any longer. He wanted to share her release with his own, and urged her to come with him.

They both peaked at the same time, crying out in unison as the shockwaves ran through their bodies. They stayed connected, basking in the afterglow and he brushed his lips softly against hers. Words were not needed, as none were suitable to express the contentment they both felt. He kissed her forehead and lay down beside her holding her tight against his chest.

They lay in each others arms, their minds both sharing a single thought.

_So this is what it feels like to be complete._


End file.
